


Walk?

by SodaMilkz



Series: HellBound [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Other, Walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodaMilkz/pseuds/SodaMilkz
Summary: Sometimes you just need some fresh air, and sometimes you need a little push getting there.
Relationships: Azz (original character)/ Syd (original character), Original Female Character/ Original Nonbinary Character
Series: HellBound [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822396





	Walk?

It was nearing late afternoon and Azz still hadn’t found a way to get Syd out of bed, or even just smiling. Azz didn’t know why she was so down, and honestly neither did she. Every attempt to ask why was met with anger and frustration, followed by more sadness. “I don’t know why!” Syd would snap harshly, though Azz didn’t take it personally, “I just feel horrible ok, i’m sorry I know I shouldn’t be”. It was just one of those days where everything felt awful, and the overcast skies certainly didn't help lighten the mood. It wasn’t the first time Syd has had a day like this. 

Azz tried everything they knew to try and cheer Syd up. Getting her favorite food, watching her favorite show, playing her favorite game, even cuddling for a bit, but nothing seemed to work. It felt like nothing was going to pull her out of this rut. 

Syd laid on her big bed, rolled up in a blanket facing the wall scrolling mindlessly threw various social media apps on her phone. You didn’t need to see her face to tell the bags under her eyes were heavy and dark, like she hadn’t gotten any good sleep in days. She wasn’t paying attention to Azz at all, but deep down she did appreciate the effort they were trying to make to cheer her up. 

Azz was desperately trying to come up with other ideas to lighten things up. They hated seeing Syd like this. ‘I'm failing’, panicked thoughts started to race through their mind ‘I can’t fail, she needs me’. Azz hopped off the bed and walked around the room. They gazed out the window onto the sidewalk below. The sky was starting to clear with the clouds slowly dancing across it. Below was a nice couple walking down the street with their small corgi. Azz’s eyes lit up, they knew exactly what to do. 

“Hey” Azz said, walking back over to Syd in bed, “let’s go for a walk!”

Syd groaned not even looking up from her phone, “A walk?”

“Yeah, it's really nice out, a short walk to the park will be great” They said, sounding as excited as a puppy.

“Mmm, No, moving sounds hard” Syd had barely moved all day, only doing so when she absolutely had to. Her body felt impossibly heavy and hard to move. “Besides, it's getting dark soon anyways”

“Aw come on” Azz pleaded, this time not even getting a response back from Syd, who went back to her phone. “Fine” They stated sharply, “We’re going to have to do this my way” Azz walked back over to the other side of the room, stretching their arms.

“What way?” Syd said hazily, at this point not even paying attention to Azz, ‘whatever’ she thought lazily, and continued scrolling. 

A moment later she felt something jump onto the bed and walk over to her. At the foot of the bed was sitting a cute small corgi. Well as cute as it could be in a way. It had black grey fur with purple highlights scattered about. Its nails were a tad too long and definitely too sharp, along with the horns resting on its head next to its slightly bigger ears. More noticeably the “corgi” had no eyes, not even empty eye sockets. The area was covered nicely by fur, like someone had forgotten to draw eyes in. What it lacked in eyes it made up for in extra teeth, some poking through its lips in a cartoony way. ‘Right’ Syd rolled her eyes, ‘that’.

“Walk.” the dog demanded. Its voice was a little distorted but still understandable.

“Ohmygod” she whispered under her breath, “Azz knock it off, I just don't have the energy for a walk, im sorry”, you could tell she felt bad about this in her voice, she really felt she didn't have the ability to do anything right now. Syd pitifully went back to her phone, with guilt written all over her face as she did so.

Azz just sat there, but even with no eyes Syd could tell they were staring daggers into her. “Come on”, she nudged Azz on the side with her foot, “go”.

“Hrmph, fine” Azz said jumping off the bed, “If you wont take me I’ll just take myself!”. In a flash of purple light the little corgi turned into a moderately sized hyena, standing in the middle of the room. Syd turned around and glanced at them. She knew Azz could turn into pretty much any animal, but all the animals shared the same characteristics. No eyes, black/grey and purple fur, long sharp teeth and claws, with small horns placed on top, this hyena was no different.

The big dog began to cackle, “I'm gonna go terrorize old ladies at the park!” they laughed at the top of its lungs. Syd immediately shot up from her bed.

“WHAT”

“You’ll have to come stop me!!” between all the teeth you could see a shit eating grin on their face. Syd watched as the hyena ran out of her room gracefully. Then heard it not so gracefully fall down the stairs, crashing into a potted plant at the bottom making a mess downstairs. 

“Im good!!” Azz screamed, getting up to run out to the front door and down the street to the park. 

‘Fuck’ Syd thought frantically ‘that fucking dumb ass is going to get himself killed…...again…..wh a t’  
Syd didn't have time to think. She had to go stop this demon from terrorizing people. Even though Azz was here to help Syd, she felt that it was her job to stop Azz from, you know, being a demon and stealing people's souls or….other things demons did. She didn't really know what demons did, and she didn’t want to find out today. Syd also wasn’t about to let them get hurt. She pulled her hair up, slipped on her favorite (and only) pair of boots, and ran out the front door after Azz. 

The park was a short walk down the road. Syd was there in a couple of minutes after sprinting down the sidewalk. She was a little chubby but that didn’t mean she couldn’t run great when she wanted to. However anyone would be tired after sprinting down a road after a hyena. She got to the parking lot and stopped to take a breath. By the park entrance she saw Azz, still a hyena, Sitting there licking their paw. No one seemed to care that a big monstrous, African native dog was sitting there by itself, in the middle of Colorado. People gazed by it as they walked by, clearly seeing something, but not freaking out. ‘Weird’ Syd quickly thought.

“HEY” she shouted between breaths, “get your BUTT BACK HERE” she tried to sound threatening, but it was hard with a smile on her face.

Azz looked up, looked around and finally found Syd. They cracked a smile, trying to hold back a laugh, but very much failing. Azz did a lil spin and took off into the park, Syd following quickly behind. Well as quick as you can chase a hyena. They ran what felt like around the entire park, finally ending in the middle of an empty grass field. 

Syd stopped again trying to catch her breath, “you….piece of SHIT” she yelled tackling Azz into the ground, who was still laughing. As they rolled in the grass “fighting” Azz flashed purple and was back to their “human” (demon?) self, with Syd finally pinning them to the grass. Syd couldn't help but smile harder, and started laughing too. Between breaths she managed to ask “What’s so funny?”

Azz gave her the biggest smile she’d ever seen. ’she’s smiling’ was all Azz could think right now ‘she’s actually smiling’   
“You” 

Syd tried her best not to blush, but kinda failed a lot.

“OH MY GOD” she screamed, burying her face in the grass next to them.

Syd looked back up at Azz and went off “You asshole!!! Oh my god, you're impossible, you made a mess downstairs then made me chase you around literally the hole park…” As she kept scolding them, Azz looked up at the sky. They slowly used their hand to point Syd’s head up at the sky too. She immediately stopped talking once she saw the sky. The sun was begging to set and that painted the once dark clouds in vibrant pinks and oranges, set against a blue sky slowly getting dark. Azz could swear they heard her say “wow”, but didn’t mention it.

Syd’s breath finally caught up with her, “you were never going to terrorize old people”

Azz looked at her again, with nothing but a genuine smile, “nope” 

Syd sighed, laying down in the grass next to Azz, looking up at the sky. All Azz could watch was Syd. The way her hair fell in the grass and the look of aw and beauty on her face was just amazing to them, they couldn’t look at the sky if they wanted to. 

“I did what I had to” Azz admitted “to get you out of the house”

Syd sighed again “I guess you did……….thank you” 

“You’re welcome” 

They laid in the grass, talking and laughing about everything and everything till it got too dark. Syd never stopped smiling.

“Hey syd”

“Yeah?”

“I think I broke my hand”

“Jesus fucking Christ”

**Author's Note:**

> Azz's hand is fine, demons have good healing powers


End file.
